Flexible containers such as biocontainer bags are tested before use by using leak testing apparatus to fill the containers with sterile gas to test for leaks. After completing the test, the containers can be vented by opening a vent valve or by passing the gas through the leak testing apparatus and/or by using a evacuation pump. Alternatively, the containers can be leak tested using chambers or compression plates and high pressure, wherein the chambers or plates prevent total inflation of the containers, and the gas is vented due to release of the pressure.
Some testing procedures leave an undesirable volume of gas in the bag after testing. Additionally, or alternatively, testing the containers and/or filling the containers with the desired volume of product after testing can lead to bag damage. The use of an evacuation pump can distort and/or damage the bag. It can be difficult to test bags of different sizes and/or having different arrangements of ports.
The present invention provides for ameliorating at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art. These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description as set forth below.